


修罗

by PrimoLineS



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS
Summary: 时间线是修罗结局后，没有什么逻辑，也不要代入cp感情去看。这本质只是一篇肉，没有感情线，千万不要代入真情实感。





	修罗

昏暗的光线唤醒了他的意识，弦一郎从恍惚中逐渐清醒，他分明记自己已经死于枭的刀下，现在又是什么情况？

支起身子，没有想象中的疼痛感，弦一郎垂下头抚摸腹部，那里也没有被枭捅穿的伤口，甚至连曾经战场上的伤痕也少了许多。他顺着将视线落在了自己的手上，有着各种茧，却感觉像是刚留下不久的样子。他猛地抬头，有发丝垂到了自己的胸口，诧异地捧起这束头发，弦一郎少有的慌张了。他还是长发的时候，那是多久以前的事情了？

到底发生了什么？

借着微弱的光线打量自己所在的地方，看上去是个普通的房间，房间也不凌乱，就是有些积灰，似乎有一段时间没有使用过。房里并没有蜡烛，那么光线是从外面来的。

弦一郎站了起来，他有些不适应自己的身体回到了年轻的时候，肌肉不太听使唤，比自己壮年时期轻了不少，一下子起身还踉跄了两步。弦一郎顺着光线传来的地方走去，紧闭的门后隐约传来了哭喊和呻吟。

弦一郎贴在门上的手微微颤抖，他想，如果这里还是苇名的话，那么……是火。

深吸一口气，弦一郎拉开了门，一股热浪扑来，那些被隔绝在门外的惨叫争先恐后的涌入，像是具有实体的怨灵，将外面的惨状植入弦一郎的内心。丢盔弃甲的兵卒或是身上着火，或是被吓得抱头逃窜，不管是苇名还是內府的赤备兵，皆是企图逃离这个地方。

是苇名，燃烧的苇名城。

他现在确定了，自己并不是回到了年轻的时候，而是被人从地狱拉了回来。那么会是谁呢？又为什么拉自己回来？

“醒了？”

声音从背后传来，弦一郎一惊，手下意识地抚上腰间，空无一物，这才想起来自己并没有兵器，那把辛苦求来的不死斩，也肯定被枭夺去了。

这人的声音弦一郎分外熟悉，他们曾经共事过很长一段时间，就算平时接触不多，但是也不会让他忘记。

是那只独狼。

“你……”弦一郎转身看着来人，他张了张嘴，发现自己没有什么可以说的。是问为什么自己会活着？还是询问苇名为什么会这样？他有太多的疑惑，却在看到那人背后的两把刀时，恍然大悟。

【开门】和【拜泪】都在他手上了。

“枭……死了吗？”他的声音有些干涩，面对这人不知为何有了恐惧感。

“杀了。他贪念太大了。”男人的声音还是一如既往的平稳、冷淡，如果不是他那只燃烧状态的左手，弦一郎几乎看不出他和以前有什么区别。

“修……罗……”弦一郎看着男人，已经看到了苇名的结局。是他的错，他最后还是没能拯救苇名。

“不错。”男人往前走了几步，接近弦一郎，而弦一郎下意识地退了半步，理智阻止了他的退缩，使得两人之间的距离只隔了半米。

“我为什么还活着？”弦一郎转身不与男人对视，他从门外眺望出去，苇名的惨状像刀子一样割着他的心脏。

“你拿了【开门】就应该知道会发生什么。”男人也不在意，站在弦一郎背后说道。

明明比自己矮一截，却令弦一郎充满了压力，他紧了紧手心，发出了冷笑，“当初说你是只贪婪的狼，果然不错，和你的义父一样。御子也被你杀了吧？”

“在你房间的楼下。”弦一郎感觉到男人的贴近，炙热的气息喷洒在他的后颈，让他不由起了鸡皮疙瘩。忍住想要回头给他一刀的冲动，弦一郎僵着身子，略带嘲讽地回道：“念在这么多年主仆情，舍不得下手吗？”

“狼是不会背叛主人的。”似乎不满弦一郎的说法，男人的手绕上了他的脖子，滚烫的温度让弦一郎想要躲避，却被男人手掌扼制，他那脆弱的喉咙暴露在男人的掌心下，只需要微微一用力，就可以拧断。

“怎么？恼羞成怒了？恐怕是舍不得龙胤的力量吧？”他勾着讥笑瞧着男人，似乎因为踩到这人的痛脚而感到愉悦。“用力一点，拧断脖子。”他指了指自己脖子上的手，眼里都是恶意。

男人收紧了掌心，掐着弦一郎的脖子将他提了起来，但是他的眼神并没有恼怒或者说是其余的波动，他瞧着弦一郎逐渐惨白的脸色和些许抽搐的身体，突然松开了手，任由他跌落到地上。

“你现在是不死人，你应该知道吧？”狼半蹲下身子，看着趴在地上狼狈不堪的弦一郎，有些疑惑地提醒道。

弦一郎撑着手臂低声咳嗽，窒息感让他有些熟悉，毕竟是死过一次的人，恐惧反而没有如期而至，只是不太舒服。“呵，是我忘记了。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“那‘狼大人’为何将我从地狱拉回来呢？”刻意加重的读音尽显嘲弄，他挑衅着面前的男人。

狼就着这个姿势囚禁住了弦一郎的下巴，他那双深邃的眼睛不知道是不是印出远处的火光，在弦一郎眼里泛着红。

弦一郎尝试摆脱男人地控制，却发现他掐得紧极了，手上的力度不是自己可以挣脱开的，以至于能感受到狼陷入自己皮肤的指甲。刺痛感让弦一郎眯起了左眼，他诧异的发现自己肌肤敏感了许多，仿佛痛感被放大了两倍。

弦一郎愤怒地注视掌控着自己男人，身体不受自己控制的感觉坏透了。“你对我做了什么！？”他高声质问道，男人却放开了他的下巴，右手将他因为挣扎而垂到脸旁的头发轻轻撩起，别到耳后。

“你不是说，为了苇名什么都愿意做吗？弦一郎。”  
这个名字从狼嘴里说出来，似乎有着别样的意味。狼半蹲在弦一郎面前，仔细地审视这他的脸。因为戒律的原因，他还从来没有如此近距离的观察他的同……

狼思考了一下，虽然同为养子，但是毕竟收养人的地位摆在那儿，他们俩之间不是“同事”，也不可能是“同伴”，顶多算是见证对方长大的过客罢了。

年轻的弦一郎显得更为帅气了，还没有剪去的长发削弱了他的攻击性，让整张脸柔和了一些。大概是从地狱被拉回来的原因，肌肤透着不正常的苍白，刚刚自己掐着他的下巴的动作，如今留下了两个红色的指印，尤为明显。那双眼充斥着对自己的嘲弄，而富有生气，那里有着他追求的火光。不是战争燃起的灾火，是充满生命力和仇恨的愤怒之火。狼看着它们，就能感觉到空虚的内心得到了一丝满足。贪婪的欲望牵扯着他的神经，保持清醒是在太难了，狼在望向弦一郎那一刻，求得了短暂的平静。

他是修罗，他的人生只有掠夺和杀戮。

但他也是只狼，他还有他的主人要拯救。

“你既然什么都愿意做，那么就来满足我吧。”

满足我的欲望，抑制修罗。

“你在说什么？”弦一郎瞪大了眼睛，他无法理解眼前这个男人说的每一个字，又因为男人刚刚那个充满暧昧气息的动作而诧异。

“满足我的欲望，弦一郎。修罗告诉我，我想要你。”

狼没有做过多的解释，他将身上的两把刀随手丢到远处，也不担心弦一郎夺去，因为他已经欺身压住了男人的双臂，将他整个人囚禁在身下，锁在自己怀里。

“你做什么！？？”弦一郎被男人的手囚住了手腕，按在地板上，他一直勉强维持着的情绪开始出现倾斜，看向狼的眼神也不再嘲弄，而是充满了不安。“你那狗屁欲望跟我有什么关系？贪婪的狼，你不就是个无底洞吗，谈何而来的满足？”他的声线已经无法平稳，从一两个字泄露出来的颤音，暴露出他的慌张。

弦一郎想象过自己会被如何的虐打，毕竟是不死人，什么样的折磨都不是问题。可他没有想过现在这种情况。他的预感告诉他，眼前男人口中所谓的欲望，是他的骄傲所不能承受的。

“你不是为了苇名都尝试变若水了吗？你所坚持的一切不都被你自己踩在脚下了吗？为了寻求力量你做的事和你的骄傲早已经分道扬镳。为了求得不死斩你又对一心大人做了什么？现在又来装什么贞洁妇女？不过既然你已经猜到自己接下来要做什么，这样正好。”

狼像变了一个人，他这辈子可能都没有一次性说过这么多话。修罗放大了他的情绪波动，他咄咄逼人的样子分明是愉悦的。这些话却更像是弦一郎自己的梦魇。狼的每一个字都敲打在他的心上，让那张本就苍白的脸，更是毫无血色。

弦一郎颤抖着嘴唇，他望着狼，半晌无语。

“你……说得对……”许久后，弦一郎缓慢吐出这几个字，他似乎认命了，闭上双眼不去看狼，背挺得笔直，不愿意展现出自己的脆弱，一如往常的高傲。

他是苇名弦一郎，与苇名共存亡。

“不过是路边野狗而已罢了，就当被咬了一口。”弦一郎睁开眼，对着狼毫不掩饰的不屑。“也不知道我这破碎的身躯从地狱捞上来的时候，有没有沾上其他什么东西，希望狼大人进入的时候注意一点。”他的冷嘲热讽并没有引起狼的情绪波动，但他也不在意。

坦然解开衣物，弦一郎在此时没有任何的退缩和畏惧，这本就是他的职责，不过就是被上而已。

没有那些盔甲的束缚，只是一身简单和服的他轻拽腰带，却被男人打断了。

狼一只手放在了弦一郎解开腰带的手上，让他不得已停下了动作，挑眉看着男人。

“我来吧。”

狼接手了过来，他倒是很熟悉这些东西，虽说只是御子的忍者，但是照顾御子不由学了各种各样的技能。也不知道为什么在做爱前，他们俩脱衣的行为显得有些庄重，更像是要进行什么仪式前的更衣。当然，这么说也没错。

狼将解下的腰带和外衣叠起来放在一旁，碰到内衬的时候手顿了一下，要说其实他不太懂这些情爱之事，但是心里叫嚣的声音不曾停过，撞击着他的大脑，催促着他“快点，快点”，没有目标，也毫无意义，只是那份掠夺的本性囚不住了。

狼皱了下眉，下意识抓住手边的物体——弦一郎的手臂。他眼里划过一道红光，这次弦一郎看清了，那并不是所谓的火光反射，是修罗。

弦一郎被他的力度弄疼得小声“啧”一句，也不知道如果面前的男人失控，自己会不会被当场手撕？他不太在意的想着，毕竟普通刀剑杀不死自己，如果能撞上男人失控，被不死斩杀了那就是幸运。

“喂！”弦一郎反手拽住了男人的手臂，用力掐了掐，看看能不能唤回男人的理智。试了几下没有得到回应，正在他打算用自由的那只手扼住狼的喉咙时，被人极快的抓住。

“想做什么？”男人的声音像是从地狱爬上来的恶魔，不紧不慢又包含威胁和恶意，明明他才是真正从地狱回到现世的人，却因为男人的话僵硬了身体。

“你太慢了。”耸耸肩，弦一郎掩饰着身体因为本能而微微颤抖的反应。他指了指自己的衣服，又看着男人整齐的一身，看向狼的意味不言而喻。

“没必要。”男人的话还是那么精简，但是弦一郎毫无准备的，被狼翻了个身压在身下。他的脸与地板亲密接触的时候，他都还处于惊讶状态，而很快他就被下半身的凉意夺走了注意力。

他知道自己的兜裆布被扒到一边，那个从来没有被其他人窥视过的隐秘部位此时正暴露在空气中，而有着一个男人正在目不转睛地盯着那里。

这样的认知让弦一郎羞耻万分，他的脸迅速红了起来，被压制的手攥紧了拳头抵在地上，更多是愤怒。被男人用鉴赏的目光打量后穴，是对他的羞辱。可弦一郎还没来得及将愤怒宣泄出来，就听身后的男人说道：“这么喜欢被看吗？”

他惊在原地，空气仿佛一瞬间被抽空，而这一刻，他清楚的感觉到——那个被人视奸的穴口一张一合，像是在请求什么的进入。由他自己的紧张使得穴肉不断被卷入、收缩，但是又知道有人在看，会不由自主的夹紧，这样的动作牵扯着屁股微微向上抬起。

“不……不是……”弦一郎小声争辩了一句，他感到无力，自己对于身体掌控已经逐渐脱离，有可怕的事情发生了。

“看来你已经准备好了。”狼轻笑了声，此刻他已经分不清自己是御子的忍者还是杀戮的修罗。因为压制修罗，额头和手臂都是鼓起的青筋，双眼泛着红光满是疯狂的欲望。此刻他唯一会做的事情就是顺心而为，比如将自己的肉棒插进眼前这人的身体里，聆听他因为痛苦而发出的美妙呻吟。

“等……等等……”弦一郎手指紧张地蜷缩了起来，他企图转身将后穴重新藏起来，掩盖住刚刚的异状，却被男人先手一步，狠狠地按着头，半边脸抵在有些许湿痕的地板上——那是他自己的汗水。

狼听不见旁边人的声音，他遵循着内心，一把掏出自己的肉棒，对着那个敞开的小穴插了进去。

从未接受过异物入侵的后穴被强行撑开，弦一郎被这突如其来的冲击疼得脸色苍白，甚至有些扭曲。疼痛带来的是僵硬的身体和不断缩紧的后穴，冷汗瞬间湿透了他的身体，指甲掐着掌心渗出血迹，弦一郎咬牙不允许自己发出声音，他艰难地扭头看着身后的男人，发现他满脸不耐烦和急躁，有些不合时宜的幸灾乐祸。

因为弦一郎身体的排斥，就算是打算硬上的狼也受到了阻碍，他那根明显宽于正常尺寸的肉棒只进了一个头，被夹在紧缩的肉壁间，毫无柔软潮湿的快感，只剩下痛楚。  
可以说得上是两败俱伤。  
被夹得生疼的狼倒是恢复了一两分神智。他抽出肉棒看了一眼，居然磨起了皮，脸色也不太好看，略带惩罚性质的拍了一下弦一郎的屁股，力度不大，但是这个轻薄性质的动作直把弦一郎打懵了，等反应过来的时候，苍白的脸涌上一团红色，也不知是气得还是羞得。

退出来的肉棒还带着血迹，后穴被毫无准备的摧残，没什么意外的受伤了，狼看着那几滴从那张合的小穴滴落的血滴，和弦一郎白皙的屁股交融，有种别样的色情。

武士的身材自然是没得说的，由于身高的因素，他甚至还要比自己壮一些，被阳光充分关照的小麦肤色和大大小小数不清的伤疤，更显得那从未被窥探到的屁股白皙娇嫩，被晒痕完美分割。

狼一个巴掌在弦一郎屁股上留下了红色的五指印，而因为他的动作，男人身体小幅度的颤抖，不留意甚至看不出他这个刻意压制的动作。狼一时间不确定男人是不是因为这样的羞辱而感到兴奋，他略加思索，没什么犹豫的又打了一巴掌。这次力度更重了，而他也明显发现，男人的身体晃动得更厉害了，甚至下意识的上挺屁股，像是往自己这儿送。

狼没有错过男人的轻喘声，他确定这听上去并不像痛苦的低吟，而是压抑着欲望的呼吸。他伸手探向了男人被裹在布里的阴茎，隔着兜布狼也感觉到了一片湿润。他撩开布料，稳稳地握住了那根已经半勃的肉棒，铃口溺出的前列腺液已经滑到了肉球处，整根肉棒都滑滑的。

被人握住要害的弦一郎控制不住发出一声呻吟，他低喘了一下，被自己的反应耻得将头埋进手臂里。

“没想到啊……”狼有些惊讶，他抓起弦一郎的长发，让他的脸转向自己，不意外的瞧见了神色有些迷茫的弦一郎，俊秀的脸上展现出色欲的气息。

大概是拽着头发有些吃痛，这个身体本就比较敏感，对痛觉的忍受程度低了不少，弦一郎眼圈开始泛红，水汽开始在眼里积攒，却又恶狠狠地瞪着狼，又羞又怒。这幅模样，狼得承认，他那根肉棒脱离了修罗的控制，遵从本心的硬了。

狼安抚性地摸了摸弦一郎的长发，动作轻柔。他一手撸动着弦一郎的阴茎，带着老茧的掌心粗糙有力，触碰着弦一郎那称得上粉嫩的龟头，指尖撩开包皮在铃口滑动，引得弦一郎微微打颤。

“别……别碰——”他出声想要制止，但是男人从生疏到娴熟的摩擦动作让他不由软了腰，轻晃着屁股，用肉棒去戳狼的掌心。欲望向他不断抛丢橄榄枝，尝过甜头便有些收不住。

狼也是第一次为别人手淫，那根炙热的肉棒贴在手上，带着粘稠的淫液，颇有些新鲜，而弦一郎脸上呈现出来独特的表情让他心情也很奇妙。从来没有见过男人露出这样色情的形态，又因为他的动作在痛苦和欢愉中交织，在理智和背德的快感中挣扎，却又在欲望中逐渐沉沦。

所以说男人真的是伴欲而生的生物，明明心里充满了不甘和愤怒，但还是会不由自主的随着狼的动作摆动着腰部，希望得到更好的慰抚，甚至会在他抚摸铃口的时候发出短促的喘息。

因分身得到了很好的照顾，弦一郎软了身体趴在地上，头被狼拽着让整个身体别样的扭曲，胸口正好贴在地板上，随着两人小幅度的动作不断摩擦着乳尖，粗糙的地面磨得那两个暗色的肉珠泛出糜烂的绯色。弦一郎分不清是疼痛还是什么，轻呼了一声，将身子微微抬高了一些，以免前面那里再受到摧残。

“嗯？”狼发出了一声轻哼，指尖一把捏住了弦一郎极力想要逃避的地方，发现那里已经变得翘且硬。

被碰到乳珠的弦一郎身体颤抖了一下，咬着下唇吞下了呼之欲出的呻吟声。

没想到他会有这样的反应，狼忍不出低笑了声。而听到狼笑声的弦一郎一时间脸白了又红，抬起身子想要躲开，却被狼狠狠地掐了一下。

“唔……”

撸动着他分身的狼明显感觉到铃口又分泌出了新的液体，顺着顶端滑到他手上，而他身体一瞬间的紧绷让狼意识到，男人居然快到高潮了。

“弦一郎大人。”狼承认他是故意的，贴近男人的耳边唤着这个称号，一手撸动的速度加快，另一只手则对着挺立的乳珠又掐又揉，虽没什么技巧可言，却让弦一郎剧烈颤抖了起来，呼吸急促又粗重，显然是要到顶峰的表现。

很快，弦一郎就交代在了男人手里。他脑子昏昏沉沉的，好半天才反应过来自己刚刚做了什么，猛地转身抽打掉狼的手。刚射完精的身体还未平息，胸口不断上下起伏着，看向狼的表情冷硬又充满了讥讽了。“怎么？玩我很有意思？”

狼没有接话，他看了眼自己身下的男人，嘴角勾起一个小幅度的笑，“别急。”话落，弦一郎就发现自己被男人重新压在地上，手掌抵着自己的背部，仿佛一座大山，让他毫无招架之力。晃神的一瞬间，弦一郎感觉到了异物破开了自己的穴口，插进了那个隐秘的地方。

狼伸出一根手指进到了弦一郎的后穴，那地方被他暴力捅开，现在容纳一根手指倒是不困难，但他还是能感觉到里面的紧致。手指伸到了自己肉棒没到抵达的深处，那里因为他的进入相当排斥，紧紧地夹着他的指头，还有一种粘腻的液体，狼想那应该是先前弄出来的血。

大概是有种隐晦的破处感，狼就着血液搅动了几下，眼中血光更甚，现在他就是名副其实的一只贪婪的狼，窥视眼前香甜的血液和美好的肉体。

虽然弦一郎分外排斥着他的动作，但是因为刚刚释放过一次，身体还呈现出一种无力的虚脱感，后穴夹得虽紧，却不是寸步难行。狼抽回手，探向弦一郎前端的分身，取了些他刚刚射出的精液和前列腺液，又重新插进了那个地方。手指在小穴里面左右晃动，开阔出一条道路，让第二根手指也能容纳进去。

弦一郎疼得小声抽气，并不是他不想锁住自己的声音，而是狼提前一步用卸下了他的下巴，他现在只能狼狈地淌着口水，那些本应被掩盖住的声音从他的喉咙里释放了出来，年少时还有些清亮的嗓音随着狼的动作发出“哼唧”声，而嘴里不断分泌却无法下咽的唾液顺着嘴角流淌到地板上，积起一小团水渍。

弦一郎的身体因为疼痛不断颤抖，又因为自己现在的状态而恼怒不已，在发现自己无力做出任何反抗的时候难得生出一丝恐惧，更多的是对狼的憎恨。他发红的双眼盯着前方的屏障，脑子把狼杀了一遍又一遍，也不能阻止他聆听那些从自己嘴里发出的呻吟。

“好香啊，我闻到怨恨之气了。”狼深吸了一口气，发出了满足的叹息。他压着弦一郎的手顺着颈部慢慢往下滑，像是在欣赏男人完美的身材，那双仿佛带着岩浆热度的掌心抚摸着弦一郎的脊椎骨，烫得弦一郎急促的喘息。“你在恨我吗？”男人的手停留在了弦一郎的尾椎，精壮的身子毫无一丝赘肉，连背部都是坚实的肌肉，充满了力量和性感。

狼插进后穴的手指已经增加到了四根，虽然男人百般不愿，肉穴却还是敬职敬责的分泌出肠液润滑着扩张小穴的异物。狼在肉穴内旋转着自己的手指，那里娇嫩又柔软，被自己插得淫水肆意，贪婪的吮吸着进入自己的物体，他可以想象到等自己肉棒进入里面时，会是何等的美妙。

狼抽出了自己的手，他掐着弦一郎的屁股，让那小麦色的肌肤上呈现出艳丽的红色，随后抬高了弦一郎的臀部，让那个不断张合的小穴完全映入自己的眼中。粉色的穴口卷着内壁的媚肉，插出来的淫水将穴口染得色情极了。

男人不再忍耐，将自己早已胀大的肉棒狠狠地插进那个小穴里面，感受到了自己想象中的美好。软肉由他进入的那一刻遍紧紧地将其裹住，和身下男人同样滚烫的温度，吞着自己的肉棒，将这根巨物不断吸到更深的地方，仿佛是在告诉狼，里面会有更妙的享受。

体内不断叫嚣的空虚和不满足都在此刻化为了灰烬，这么久了，狼还是第一次感觉到满足。他体内的巨兽不知疲倦的催促着他杀戮，那是只不会停歇的怪物，而此刻杀欲转为了肉欲，进入弦一郎身体那一刻终于得以平息。

在修罗道不断徘徊的男人总算得以喘息，狼眼里的血光渐渐消逝，等意识到自己的行为，他有一瞬间的僵硬。

但是他身下的男人却因为他停顿的动作有些急躁，狼的肉棒被猛地夹了一下，唤回了愣神的他。

弦一郎熬过一开始的疼痛后开始有了异样的快感，那根插在自己后穴的肉棒毫无作为，让他心里开始泛痒。不知道身后这人又想搞什么花样，他黑着脸却抵不过脱离控制的身体，主动地夹起男人的阴茎，身体小幅度的前后晃动，却像始终挠不到背后瘙痒处的人，越发急躁。

他试图扭过头看看身后的男人在做什么，却被突然摁住脖子，紧接着是一记猛烈的撞击，那力度让弦一郎怀疑他会被插坏。身后的男人一句话不说就开始猛操，圈着他脖子的手掌力度不断加深，那根粗大的肉棒对着小穴就是一阵抽插，每次都顶的极深，像是要戳穿他的小腹。弦一郎直觉男人有些不对，但是他现在被掐着脖子，男人毫不留情的动作，仿佛想将他的空气一起夺走那般，掐得他呼吸有些困难。弦一郎甚至没发现自己的下巴被合了上去，他现在可以正常控制，却还是张着嘴任由那些令人羞耻的呻吟声充斥在整个房间里。

弦一郎叫的不频繁，每次都是被顶到深处有些受不了，才会发出一两声，那声音更像是短促的尖叫，会伴随着陷入痉挛的身体剧烈抖动。汗水湿透了他身下的地板，印出一道模糊的人形水痕，弦一郎发晕的大脑不能思考太多的事情，但是他也能察觉到男人的不对劲。

之后狼没再说任何话，只是按着他的脖子猛力地摧残着自己的后穴，整个房间格外的安静，只回荡着两具身体碰撞发出的“啪啪”声和弦一郎时不时泄露出的低吟。

“啊——”突然，弦一郎发出了一声不太一样的呻吟，像被戳到了什么奇怪的地方而发出了近似于甜腻的叫声。他的身体猛地向上弹了一下，狼差点没能摁住他，而他整个人已经陷入了即将攀上顶端的痉挛，双眼微微向上翻。

狼没什么犹豫的加大了操弄的力度，对着那个点不断冲击，而弦一郎则被卸了力度，双手无力的搭在一旁，随着他的操弄发出几声含糊不清的闷哼，张合的口型似乎是在说“不要”，肉壁却分明缠得更紧了，甚至可以清晰的听到那个交合的穴口响起“噗嗤”的水声。

后穴吸得狼也喘了一声，紧致的小穴缠得他抽插都变得有些困难了，额头也渗出汗渍。他盯着弦一郎的穴口，看着他的肉棒在小穴里抽出又狠狠地插入，一些白色泡沫被带了出来，糜烂又色情。

狼保持着他抽插的速度，让肉棒一次次撞击着弦一郎的敏感点，力度大的似乎想将睾丸也一起塞进那个地方，却又在抽出来的时候仔细观察弦一郎下意识追过来的屁股和止不住的颤抖。

弦一郎被男人操弄的只能发出哼声，无力地顺着狼的动作前后摆动，整个人泛着绯红，眼角甚至无意识的积攒起泪水，因为狼的抽插渐渐滑落。他浑身上下都呈现出一种肉欲的气息，被狼不断顶弄，彻底化为欲望的奴隶。

狼用另一只手重新探向了弦一郎的分身，一摸才发现这人不知道在什么时候被插射了一次，但那根肉棒还是在他的手里不断跳动，格外精神，只是稍稍撸动就又有了要射精的意思。狼用大拇指堵住了这根分身的铃口，这让弦一郎的表情有些痛苦，但很快就被欢愉掩盖了过去，他翘着屁股承接着狼的撞击，后穴已经非常适应狼的抽插，每次在进入的时候便会被狠狠地裹住，爽得时候会微微抽搐，像是会跳舞一样。

“放……放开……”弦一郎的声音已经沙哑的不行，他小声地呻吟道，发出的声音带着颤抖，甚至有几分乞求的意味在里面。

高潮即将来临，被堵住铃口的男人并没有意识到自己说了什么，仅仅是遵从内心的愿望，请求着这个掌控着自己欲望的男人能够让自己攀上巅峰。

狼还是没有说话，但是他加快了自己抽插的速度，像打桩机一样的戳着男人的小穴，又因为他的动作溅出了不少液体，落到弦一郎的屁股和大腿内侧。

“狼……快放开……”弦一郎有一瞬觉得自己陷入窒息了，敏感点被男人重点关照，这根粗大的肉棒插得他几欲晕厥，却又因为无法射精带来的痛苦，在清醒与混乱中颠簸。

这次狼满足了他的愿望，放开了铃口，可因为长时间无法射精，弦一郎脸上浮现出扭曲的痛楚，阴茎跳了好几下都没有东西出来，而他自己抽搐着身体一瞬间似乎喘不上气来，张着的嘴只会吸气不会呼气了。

狼收回钳着弦一郎脖子的手，安抚性的抚摸着弦一郎的背部，像是在给他顺气，而另外一只手慢慢地帮弦一郎撸动阴茎。紧接着分身又跳了几下，终于喷出几股稀疏的精液，最后一股似乎带了点黄色，少许尿骚味在空气中蔓延开来。

见弦一郎一直颤抖的身体总算慢慢平复，呼吸也恢复正常，狼抽出了自己的肉棒，手撸了两下射在了弦一郎身下的木板上。

被折腾惨了的弦一郎实在没精力去看身后男人的情况，眼皮不受控制的下搭，光影变得模糊了起来，在意识消失的最后一刻，他似乎听到了男人低声轻唤。

“弦一郎大人……”一板一眼，没什么起伏，像足了曾经那条忠心耿耿的狗，但这次分明带上了一丝歉意。

呵，御子的忍者。


End file.
